


"Change The World With Me."

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Embarrassment, Evil AU, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Magic Revealed, One Shot, Pink Diamond Theory, Planning Adventures, Royalty, Steven Universe (Cartoon) Spoilers, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Royalty Au. Connie, the only human in Pink Diamond's army, is summoned for a meeting.





	"Change The World With Me."

Colonel Maheswaran marched down the castle hallway. Her authority echoed with each step alerting anyone within hearing range. Some gems kept to their task, only glancing at their superior officer. Other gems decided to pause and get a good look at the human. 

Her uniform consisted of steel enforced tactical boots, and a midnight purple colored lightweight armor with a red strap around her waist. On her strap was the most recognized piece of weaponry on this planet. A symbol of her place in Pink Diamond’s army. A pink rose tinted broadsword unlike any other, forged by Pink’s personal blacksmith, Bismuth.  
Normally, it’d be concealed under her red cape. However, her pace was enough to draw back the cloth revealing the infamous device. 

All of the gems glaring and gazing at the young woman, however, had the same thought. A thought Maheswaran was very well aware of. More importantly, a thought she paid absolutely no mind too. She knew who she was and where her loyalties lay.

“Get back to work.” Maheswaran ordered without stray. “All of you.” 

“Yes Colonel!” the workers responded. Well, most of them did. 

“Colonel Maheswaran!” Pink’s Pearl called rushing toward her. 

“Yes?” Maheswaran asked stopping for the Pearl. The gem gave the diamond salute before continuing. 

“Our diamond wishes to speak with you privately.” Only Pearl was close enough to notice Connie’s lip suddenly twitch. “Uhm, would you like an escort ma’am?” 

“I would like that, thank you.” She responded. Again, no one was close enough to see her expression but Pearl. It was a little more relaxed. No smile was visible, but her shoulders did lower from their stern position. 

The two took their first steps into another hallway toward their leader’s private chamber. As they did, an Amethyst, not any that Pearl nor the Colonel knew, had her own comment. 

“You would like that. Human.”

Unlike any of Connie’s visual cracks, this statement didn’t go unheard. Maheswaran’s next step froze. It was replaced with an about-face and a loud call. 

“Who said that!?”

Not a single gem responded. The guilty party kept working, hoping not to be found out. Maybe if she ignored the issue, it’d go away?

“I Am Not Repeating Myself! Step Forward Now!”

It didn’t, so she caved. Like a shunned dog, she put her welding weapon away coming toward the Colonel. 

“I did ma’am!” the Amethyst confessed. The Amethyst’s shadow washed over both Maheswaran & Pearl. In her late teens, Maheswaran was only a foot shorter than Pearl. Pearl herself wasn’t sure whether or not to look down at her enraged pupil or up at the nervous juggernaut.

“State your name.” Maheswaran ordered crossing her arms. 

“Amethyst, J-24601.”

Directly, “What’s your job?” 

“Welder, ma’am. I was instructed to fix the inner walls after the rebel’s Tuesday attack.”

Maheswaran took a step forward. 

“Who defeated thirteen humans on their own during that failed assault?”

The gem glared at her, “You did ma’am.” 

She took another step toward the Amethyst. They were now toe to toe with all eyes on the Colonel. 

“Who is your superior officer?” she asked. It was less of a question and more of a tactic.

“Y-you are ma’am.” 

The teen kept her authoritative tone when stating, “Yet you made such a disrespectful comment. Care to explain yourself?”

“It…was a lapse in judgment ma’am.” Amethyst-J said. Between the two members of Pink diamonds army, it wasn’t the eight-foot tall welder that back stepped away first.  
Maheswaran, like an obelisk, didn’t phase in any way. 

Her voice, while not booming like Yellow’s or cryptic like Blue’s, was still as dignified as a diamond’s. 

“You making a ‘lapse in judgment’ is not an explanation. It’s an excuse. And I don’t like repeating myself. So now, I have another question. What does I being a human have to do what I like? ” 

“I…uhm…that’s not what…I-I-I mean,”

The Colonel cut the gem off, “I’m losing my patience, 24601. You’re wasting my time with your stammering. And by extension of my schedule, Pink Diamond’s time.” The Amethyst gulped. She looked around seeing other Amethysts and a few Peridots watching the show. Their expressions ranged from entertained to being concerned. 24601 was only embarrassed and wanted it to end. So much so that she couldn’t prevent a sweat drop. 

“So,” Maheswaran continued, “If you’re done wasting my time about something that’s none of your business, I’d advise you to do the following: Know your role; shut your mouth, and get back to work!” The Amethyst released all tension that was being stored. Her fist opened and her eyes went down to her own feet. Just to be away from this human. 

Utterly humiliated, “Y-yes Colonel Maheswaran. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Maheswaran said before leaving, “Be better.”

Pearl followed Connie without looking back at the now chastised gem. Lord knows she wanted too. 

!

The two were alone and far away from the gems at work. Pearl’s eyes were on Connie’s cape catching the wind in her walk. She did her best not to think back to when the girl was 12 and she wouldn’t hide the enjoyment of a flapping cape. 

“Pearl.” Connie called.

“Yes Colonel?” 

“Was I too hard on that Amethyst?” Connie asked. “I had to say something, but was doing it in front of everyone too much?”

Pearl did what she always did with their conversations. She told the truth. 

“It was slightly uncomfortable to watch. But I guarantee you that Amethyst won’t be talking back again.”

“I agree.” Connie sighed. Lord knows Connie felt the effects of being the only human in the castle. 

“I believe you were in the right Colonel.” Pearl patted her back. “If that matters.”

“It does.” Connie smiled before replying, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure Connie.” 

As the conversation ended, they reached the giant door with two guards awaiting them. The two gave a diamond salute to Pearl & Maheswaran before opening the door for them. As the Colonel entered her diamond’s chambers with stride, Pearl began to stretch her arms before the door even finished closing.  
In the throne sat, with their feet on the armrest, was the ruler of the Earth colony. The one whose will and law spread to every corner of the globe. Connie bowed to her leader. 

The forever glorious, Pink Diamond. 

“Good afternoon Steven.” Pearl said waving to, for a lack of better words, her step-child. 

“Pearl!” Connie scolded. 

“Connie~.” They sang opening an eye. Their eyes were pink with diamond shaped pupils. “If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times.” They elegantly sprung from their chair before sliding down the smooth architecture parallel to the steps only to face-plant at the end. The thuds were hard enough that the reverberation caused ripples to form in the pool behind the throne. 

“My diamond!” Connie shouted rushing over.

“Steven!” Pearl followed suit helping them up. “Are you okay?”

Steven finished, “You don’t have to be ‘The Knight’ when you’re around me.” It was in a nasal tone due to their nose being squished, but their point was clear. 

“Yes my diamond.” Seven raised a brow. “I mean…Steven.” 

They enwrapped Connie in a great big hug. Without any effort or realization, Steven picked Connie up off the ground and over their head in the process. Steven’s grip even prompted a gasp from the warrior. Pearl smiled seeing the two interact. Connie was about a foot taller than Steven, so the visual was humorous to Pearl. Her diamond was ever the affectionate one.

“See! That wasn’t so hard now! Was it?” they asked. 

“No.” Connie grunted. Once back on the ground, she got back to business. “You summoned me, Steven?” 

Clasping their hands, “I did! I saw what you did with the humans that attacked a few days ago and while impressive, I believe I have something that will be more efficient.” Steven whispered to Pearl, “Did I say that correctly?” 

“Just how we practiced.” Pearl replied not whispering at all. Steven kept their smile hearing this. 

Connie repeated, “Efficient?” Steven waved their hand for her to follow them to the center of the room. Shadowing her leader Connie had a few theories as to what Pink meant.  
Looking at them, Pink’s outfit was quite the contrast to their personality. Their hands swung at their sides in a carefree way while wearing sparkling elbow length gloves. This being that shoe skated their way down out of their throne, did it in heels. Their frilly knee length skirt swayed as they walked with wide steps. Steven’s cross themed pink crop top left their naval open showing off what made them royalty. Something, Steven took very little pride in without showing any shame.

“This is it.” Steven said putting their fist up at chest level. A glow formed from their gem soon revealing a massive shield. Its spiral cosmetic design caught Connie’s attention. The pink tint wasn’t a surprise. But Steven getting on one knee to offer it was. 

“Forgive me Steven, but I…I-I don’t understand.” She said. Steven looked to their left and right before responding bluntly.

“It’s a shield.” 

“I know it’s a shield!” Connie stopped herself. “My diamond. I’m asking why you are giving me your weapon. Your mother’s weapon.” 

Still on one knee, “I think this’ll be better suited to defeat any more humans who try to attack us.” 

Still confused as to how Steven couldn’t understand the gravity of his proposal, “My diamond! This is your shield! This is the ‘Rose-Shield’! I’m a human! I can’t take this!”

“I’m half-human. What’s your point?” Steven replied. 

“Steven.” Pearl alerted. “You skipped the part about why you decided to give up your weapon in the first place.” 

“Oh!” Steven’s eyes widened. Their cheeks blushed as they got up handing the shield over to Connie. 

“Let me explain.” They cleared their throat and explained. “My colonel. I’m going to be reversing what my mother did to this planet. The diamonds gained control of most of the galaxy by killing the natives of whatever planet they found. The original Pink Diamond managed to save the humans from being whipped out by showing some level of kindness.” 

Suddenly, their pupils shot down to the floor. Pink tugged at their skirt not wanting to continue. There was some shame bringing their shoulders down. 

“Steven,” Connie called calmly. Her hands grasped Steven’s trying to give some comfort. Some reassurance. She wanted to show that she valued what her diamond had to say. Even if it wasn’t elegant or thoughtful, Connie supported Steven. 

They continued, “She put some humans in a zoo. She manipulated gems and humans just so she could go have some fun and avoid responsibility. This, ‘Rose Quartz’ persona of hers that only we know about. It brought a lot of pain to people who didn’t deserve it. There’s a lot of people who got hurt and are still hurt and I’m on the throne because of it.” 

Their eyes were getting watery. Steven’s voice cracked on the last few syllables. Their hands were shaking in Connie’s. 

Just for a moment, Connie let go to wipe a tear away. She looked down at her diamond smiling at them. Again, letting them know she was listening without shaming them.  
Pink took a breath and finished.

“I’m gonna need help fixing that. I’m gonna need help undoing the harm my mom did. I want to end the fighting peacefully, so we need to use a more peaceful weapon against anyone who doesn’t want peace. You defeated the attackers without killing them just as I asked. You’ve been with me for as long as I can remember. You’ve been a part of my crew for almost a decade and my best friend for the past five years. I know I can trust you.” 

“So please,” They got back down to one knee holding their hand out, “will you help fix the world with me?” 

With no remorse, “Of course, my liege.” Without thinking, Connie kissed Steven’s hand. It was quick, tender, and completely by instinct. Even though her skin was dark, Steven could see Connie blushing after her lips left his knuckles. 

“Uh…” Connie looked to Steven who thankfully didn’t seem to mind at all. They just had a cheeky grin on their face.

“Oh Colonel!” Pink said in an overly dramatic tone. “I had no idea you were so smooth.” 

Meeting their humor halfway, “Well, diamonds are a girl’s best friend.” 

Standing up, “But of course, Miss Knight.” The teens snickered a little. Connie’s unintentional seriousness being undercut by Steven’s cheesy response just brought out their inner dorks. 

“I hope you two are quite done.” Pearl joked. 

“Yes ma’am,” they both said. 

Pearl joined the two in the center of the room. 

“Now, Connie, our next step will be a little unorthodox.”

Connie eyed her diamond’s shield, “I think we’re a little past that.” Pearl suddenly led Connie’s right hand to Steven’s shoulder. Steven’s right hand was sent to her hip. “Uh…Pearl?”

“Why, yes Colonel?” Pearl’s tone was suspiciously sarcastic. Connie wasn’t sure whether to mock this or be wary of it. 

“What is this?” she asked hesitantly.

The answer was something Pearl knew quite a lot about. Something she and Steven had discussed in detail beforehand. It was something she had done many times with the original Pink Diamond.

Pearl responded with one simple word. 

“Fusion.” 

END


End file.
